Make a wish
by umi luna
Summary: What if the person you were meant to be could never be yours? spiritshipping and dark spiritshipping in time. The story is better than the summary.
1. prologue

IN THE BEGINNING

_It was a golden afternoon, the sunlight shine through the window. The room was quiet and the atmosphere was stiff. A girl around the age of 18 or 17 years old was standing in the middle of the room. Her teal-green hair was lose, it reach her waist. She was wearing a rose silk gown. Her orange eyes had no emotion in them. Her skin was as pale as snow._

"_It's too late" she whispered. The color rainbow necklace she was wearing broke. It disappeared as it fell to the grown. She felt weak and hurt; the bluenette fell to the grown. She closed her eyes, as she waited for the pain to come. It never came; she was in the arms of someone. A boy her age, He had brown hair short on the back and long on the front, with patches of orange on top. His golden eyes full of concern for the girl. _

_She opened her eyes slowly "Haou… what are you doing here… I thought you said you never wanted to see me again" She spoke slowly with her weak voice then fake a smile. Haou just stared at her he was at barged of tears ._

"_I love you, please don't leave me I need you" he tried to hide his emotion from her, but he just found it impossible to lie to the girl. She was the only person he ever care about and now he was going to loose her._

"_Please forgive me …" She finally said "my weakness cause you pain" she raise her hand to touch his cheek. The familiar warmth of her skin made him tilt his head. "I wish I could stay with you for ever but it's too late for me." She pointed at a box that was at a desk close to the window "I already put every last bit of the energy I had on my wand… We can't let this happen to anyone else" If they didn't stop this the past will only repeat itself over and over again._

"_This is my entire fault… If I just h-" "don't blame yourself. SHE was at fault for all this" the bluenet interrupted him. Her eyes were closing slowly. He held her hand and kissed it. She smiled as she gave her last breath._

_~~~Make a wish~~~~_

**So what do you think? Did you hate it? Love it? You don't know? Are you confused? Tell me so I can do something about it. If you review I'll post the next chapter sooner. Ok. **


	2. Crazy Magic

Hello everyone, that prologue really confused me and I'm the one who wrote it. Anyways here is the next chapter of Make A Wish. By the way I'm thinking of writing a Christmas story. Do you think is a good idea?

This might help:

"**A character saying a spell**"

"A character talking"

Chapter 1: Crazy magic

I was in Dr. Crowler's class; I wasn't paying much attention like always. I looked to my right and there was Jaden my best friend sleeping again. He is always sleeping; it makes me wonder why he is passing. Jaden was wearing a red jacket black shirt and some white pants. That was our school uniform. He is supposed to be wearing a red tie but he says it makes him look like a dork. I looked back to the front, but I couldn't stop the urge of looking at his face again, so I look again. He had his arms cross and his head was resting on them. He is so cute. Wait! did I just said cute? Well he kind of is. I notice that beside Jaden there was an IPhone. It had a plastic red cover, I turn it over and there it was written Jaden in golden letters.

I just had an idea. Muahahahaha. I can be very evil at times. I took out my wooden blue wand. I pointed it at Jaden's iPhone. "**Disparu**" I whispered, a blue light came out of my wand and it hit the device making it disappear. That'll teach him to not sleep in class, now to wake him up.

I was about to get out of my sit when "Mr. Anderson" Dr. Crowler call me "Yes ma'am...I mean sir." I said scare, and I think it showed. You know I would describe Dr. Crawler to you but he is too ugly for words and he creeps the hell out of me.

"I made an object disappear earlier now you have to make it appear" he said. He was grinning from ear to ear. I hate it when he picks me as his victim.

"What was the object?" I asked

"If you were paying attention you would have known. Now please proceed."

I gulped; I needed to know what the object was to be able to make it appear again. "Hurry up, Mr. Anderson" ok he was getting impatient.

I did what any other student would do in my situation...I guessed. I closed my eyes; give a little twirl to my wand and the said "**Appareas**" then I pointed randomly in front of me.

A blue light shot out of my wand and it hit the wall in front of the class room. It bounced up and hit the ceiling. Then it went down and hit the floor. The light went crazy bouncing from wall to wall. People were running and screaming everywhere like maniacs so they wouldn't get hit with crazy magic. I use this distraction to wake Jaden up. He did after I hit him in the head with my wand. I was about to tell him what had just happen when I saw the light coming straight towards my head. I ducked, I barely missed it. Then the light went towards my teacher's head.

When the light was some inches away from Dr. Crowler's head it shot upward, and exploded, like it had just hit an invisible wall. The light vanished slowly leaving an iPhone in its place.

"Oh crap, not again" Did I mention this happens to me a lot, before the teacher could look up at the iPhone fell on his face and Dr. Crawler fell to the floor.

I should have run away when I had the chance, because when Crowler stood up his face was red with anger. "Johan Andersen you have detention for a month" he growl, then he face Jaden. Who was still clueless about everything "You too, Jaden Yuki"

"But why me?" Jaden whined.

"Because this is your iPhone" he said pointing at the device.

"No it's not" Jaden said. He stood up

"Then why does it have your name on it?" Crowler yelled.

"What? You are crazy Crowler my iPhone is r-" The brunette stop when he realize his iPhone was gone. He looked at me. I smile sheepishly and shrugged. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"That's it you two to the principal's office."

••••••••••••••••••••••

"And what did the principal say?" My friend Rei said. She is one of the few people I trust the most, besides Jaden of course.

"He just told us to go back to class, because Crowler was acting like a drama queen...eh... King I mean" She stared laughing. Rei, she has black long hair and dark blue eyes. Right now she was wearing the girls' uniform. It was a blue skirt, white shirt, a blue tie, and a black coat. Right now we were walking to our classroom. She is in the same class as I am, even though she is younger than I am. You see in my school we are put in classes according to our level of magic. My magic is at the average level for someone my age, but Rei is 3 levels higher. (A/N: I hope you understood that)

"What did you forget anyways?" I asked. I was curious, she said it was very important and only I could come with her.

"I...I...um I forgot my... Wand. Yeah that's it" she said a little nervous.

"um ok, but you know you should be more careful with your wand or you might loose your powers" I scold her. If a wizard looses or breaks their wand their power go with it, because you don't get another one.

"Yes i know, Jo- Kun" when I heard the nickname I got goose pounds.

"Don't call me that, it's too girly"

"Jo-kun, Jo-kun, Jo-kun~" she tease.

"Rei!"

"Ok ok, I'll stop"

We reach our classroom, Blair went to her seat, which was in the front of the room. I looked at my seat. It was close to the window. What I saw surprise me. There in my seat was a gift. I got closer to see the present. It was wrapped in red paper, with a pink bow on top. Weird, maybe someone put it here by accident.

"What is that?" Rei asked, she was standing right beside me. Wow she was fast.

"I don't know. Maybe some one put it here by accident."

"What if it's for you? I think you should open it" She was right. What if someone wanted to give me this present without me knowing it?

"I guess" I open the box. Inside there was a oval shaped ruby necklace with a note attached to it. I took the note and the necklace.

"What does it say" Rei asked a little too exited

"It says 'Happy birthday... Make a wish'" as soon as I finish the necklace stared glowing, blinding me and Rei.

"JOHAN" I heard Rei yell, but I couldn't answer. There was something preventing me from speaking. My body felt hot, I drop to my knees because of the pain I was feeling. The light disappeared in a blink of an eye. I wasn't feeling pain any more but I was tire. I looked at Rei, her eye were widen.

"J-Johan...?" she asked shocked.

**So what do you think? Did you like it? Did ya? Did ya? Did ya? Anyways remember to tell me if you want a Christmas story of spiritshipping, and review please. **


	3. Lost Magic

*:.｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:* hello minna , it's been a long time since I last updated. (⌒-⌒; ) remember I said I was going to write a Christmas fanfic well I kinda forgot about it. (´ε｀ ) I know there no excuse for not writing it so I'll make it up to you ok p(^_^)q thats why this is going to be a super duper long chapter.

＼(^o^)／ anyways here is chapter 2 of make a wish,I'm gonna make this chapter so serious that's it's even gonna make you cry. Enjoy ＼(^o^)／

This might help

"**A character saying a spell**"

"A character talking"

Lost magic

"Rei why are you looking at me like that?" She was wide eye. It was as if she saw a ghost, or worst dr. Crowler when his trying to make himself look pretty in front of a mirror. That made me shriver.

"J-Johan , is that really you?" she stuttered. I just looked at her in disbelieve .

"Of course it's me! Who did you expect the tooth fairy?" That's when it hit me my voice sounded different like a girl's voice. It sounded softer and lighter, more girlier than usual.

CRACK!

A loud cracking sound was heard from my packet. But the only thing in my packet was my wand. Oh god no! I reach for my blue wand, there was a big crack across it.I touch the crack it felt raspy, I simply stare at it. Then it crack completely until it became dust. Thats it I'm done for, I just lost my magic. My magic was everything to me , even if at times I couldn't control it, it was still a part of who I was.

"This has to be a dream" I said, feeling tears staring to form in my eyes, I look at Rei she just flinch when she saw my face " right Rei?"

"I think it's worst than that Johan" Rei took out her purple wand. She wave it and said " **reflecto, reflata, reflacio**"

Then a big human size mirror appear in front of me. My heart stop the minute I saw myself in that mirror. I was a girl!A GIRL! My hair was long to my waist, it still had it's teal blue color. I was still in my uniform but it felt too baggy for my. What was weirder was that I was wearing the ruby necklace, but I never put it on.

" Stop joking around that can't be me" i said pointing at the mirror, I was trembling nonstop. The necklace maybe if I take it off.

" I think it's the necklace what did this to you" Blair hadn't even finish her sentence when I stared pulling the necklace, but it was working. The damn thing wouldn't come off. Out of nowhere I took out a chainsaw and was about to used it " what are - STOP!" when Blair stop me.

"What were you trying to do?"

" This thing wont come off so i was going to use this to cut it off " i said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

" Yeah and cut your head along with it!" the brunet yell at me. " Now throw that away!"

" Yes ma'am!" Geez for someone younger than she can be very scary. So I threw the chainsaw away. It went through the window breaking it.

" Ow my back!" someone said outside, " uh...ahhh! This thing is alive some one help me!" apparently the chainsaw was mad at whoever I hit and stared chasing him.

Rei just sweat drop "Anyways I'll take you to the principal's office... Mr. Shepard will know what to do"

-later on 〜（ゝ。∂）-

"Yea, Rei is something wrong?" said Mr. Shepard, our principal.

"Something very terrible happen mr Shepard "It's about Johan, He a - - ...uh?" when she tried to tell him what happen to me nothing came out of her mouth, it was still moving but nothing came out.

" Anyway what Rei was trying to say was that I - - - " the same thing happen to me I couldn't say anything.

" Stop playing around Rei and tell me what's going on and who is this girl?" Mr. Shepard ask, he was strafing to get mad Wichita was unusual for him.

" ... What we wanted to say was that... I want to transfer here... ?" I said less convincing than what I should sound.

" I'm sorry but can't -" he narrow his at me, " excuse me miss but where did you get that necklace?"

" it was a present" I wasn't lying it was present.

A horrible present from hell

" I see... " he said then took out a withe box from his left drawer. " here is your room keys and you'll be staring class Monday. I'll order you some new clothes. I hope you like your new room"

" Thank you" Rei and I said happily. And we ran outside before he change his mind.

"That was weird" Rei said, right now we were at the quad. We are fast when we run. "Why couldn't we say anything about what happen"

" Yeah, but did you see his face when he saw the necklace, I think the principal knows something" I was confuse with everything that I didn't even realize the looks I was getting.

"OH MY GoSH!"

"WhAt? What happen Rei"

" The the gang prepare you a surprise birthday party and their probably still waiting for us! Let's go" she took my hand. And was about to run when I stop her

" They are waiting for Johan not me" I said covering my eyes with my bangs. Who am I? I don't know anymore. I'm not longer Johan. What if they don't like me? " They probably wont like me there?"

Without warning Rei did something that left me speechless. She slap me, I guess she knew what I was thinking" Don't think like that! We all like you for who you are, even if you suddenly turn into a tree headed lizard well still be your friends" she wave her arms " now let's go to your party ok? "

" I guess you are right, but did you really had to slap me?" I said rubbing my cheek. " we have another problem what are you gonna tell them?"

" I'll think of something on the way"she then got a weird grin on her face. It send a shiver down my spine. Every time she makes that face is because she wants to use me as her guinea pig. It's not fun at all, once she turn me into a duck for 3 days, but that's a story for later. Now I'm more worry of what she's going to do.

" Hey Johan... You aren't planning on going dress like that right?" I don't like where this is going. I was still wearing my red uniform.

" Well yeah" I said scratching the back of my head. It's something I do when I'm nervous.

" Not anymore" she took her wand out. I had to stop her before she- "**corde esse ostenditur exterioribus jacet erit verum videbo ler animae veris coloribus**(1)" cast a spell on me. I was envelope in a purple light, i close my eyes. The light disappear in mare seconds. I could hear people whispering all around me. I open my eyes and saw all of the people present staring at me. It made me feel very self conscience. then i look at myself. I was wearing a Blue and green sleeveless dress. with white heels. My hair was shorter to my elbows, and it had a flower on it. It was a natural flower.

"Wow" Rei was dumfounded " You are way prettier than Alexis..." I blush... Wait why am I blushing? I'm suppose to be a boy. I heard some whistles coming from my right. I also heard some "she is beautiful" and "wow.. Im in heaven." But if they only knew who I really was.

" Let's just go ok Rei?" I couldn't stand all the stares, every time I smile at someone or met their eyes they would either faint or blush and murmur something.I took Rei's hand and drag her somewhere far away from all those people.

-After going around in circles ψ(｀∇´)ψ-

"What took you so long to get here ?" said Alexis, the smart girl of the gang. She has blond hair, brown eyes. She is the queen of the girls, or thats what the guys say at the school. Jim calls her future girl.

"Yeah mate. We've been waiting for hours" Jim is the animal lover. He always has his pet crocodile, Karen, with him. he's always wearing a cowboy kinda like hat, and has an ember eye cover by bandage.

" And you couldn't even bring that slacker Johan with you" said Chazz. He gets on my nerves at time. He is mean, snobby, rich, a oyama lover, eccentric and i could continue but this is suppose to be pg-13.

"REI who is this pretty young thing?" Atticus said kissing my hand and giving me the smile that makes all girls fall heads over heels for him. I laugh hysterically. He look at me with amusement, maybe because that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. Atticus is the love prince, if you have a love problem you had to go to him. He is Alexis older brother.

" Sorry but this girl wont fall for your tricks Atti" Rei said, with a grin "She is..." Rei didn't know what to say, I knew this was going to happen. " She is.."

" Hi I'm Syrus nice to meet you" Sy said as he extended his hand to greed me. Syrus was the smallest of the group. He was a scary cat, but he was very polite and friendly.

"Hi, my name is Jesse I'm Johan's sister, nice to meet you" I shook his hand and he turn a deep shade of red. I look at the rest of the gang gave them a smile and they all turn red. that just makes me wonder what in the world Rei did to me. " My Onii-Chan had to go back to Europe for some time, so I came in his place i hope you don't mind"

They all shook theirs head historically. I wonder what Jaden would say when he sees me. Wait Jaden wasn't here. I look around the cafeteria for him but there were no sign of him. I look at Rei but she was still killing her brain thinking. Then i notice a big box. It was bigger than I was and for some reason it was moving. It kinda creep me out, i got closer to it, " hey can I open this?" i asked.

" Open it" Said Jim "It was my birthday present for Johan, but since he's not here you might as well" If this was Jim's present for me. I can just imagine what it would be. A gorilla, Trying to hug me. A jaguar, I'd bee running for my life. A panda, That one would be cute.

" I rather not open it" I said.

"By the way Jo- I mean Jesse" Rei said " What room number did you got?"

" I didn't even check. Let me see" i took out the white box from out of no where. Really where do I keep all this stuff. " It says room 142"

" That must be a mistake that room has never been use" said Alexis " the other students say that its hunted, by the lost princess"

" L-Lost prince-e-ess" i stuttered, " You know i better just go and open Jim's present bye" I took off before they stop me. I was in front of the box and it was moving more violently.

I open it and What I found surprise me. Inside there was..

(1) that means in latin Let the heart show. Lies will become truth and the color of the soul will come out.

Umi: That was an epic fail ( ；´Д｀) anyways ...(faints)..(( _ _ ))..zzzZZ

Jesse: what happen to her ?

Jaden: she use too much of her brain in one day

Jesse : by the way where were you?

Jaden: I was- ( is sent flying by one of umi extreme super special kicks)

Umi: ( ｀∧´) shhh, you'll ruin everything

Jesse: please review while I go see if Jaden is still alive. Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not being here for ages ;_; ***gets kicked by Jaden***

I said I'm soryyyyyyy! I have no excuses **le cries forever***

I know this is a short chapter but I'm stuck in both stories, specially my U and I story. I need help with that one ._. help!

Chapter 4 ._.

I opened the gift box and inside there was a ... Stuff animal? It was a panda. A big plushie panda. " A panda" I said with relief. It was a little disappointing but at least I didn't got eaten. I was about to hold it. when the thing move. My eyes widen, and my yaw drop to the floor. I suddenly realize, that wasn't a stuff panda plushie, it was a costume! and whoever was inside, was in there against their will. The thing kept on moving as it if was tied up and struggling (maybe the person inside was tied up). I look at Jim as if he was the most insane man in the world. " Jim... W-what is that? Or should I ask who is that?"  
"Go ahead and see mate" he said grinning. That mischievous smile made me want to go and hide. There's no way! I say no way in this world I'm gonna go to that thing. It's probably some crazy gorilla hiding in a cute panda suit! No way I'm going there! Next thing I know everyone push me to it, so I could know who was hiding in it. " Great thanks, guys thanks a lot" from somewhere I heard a your welcome. I sigh, well, im already a girl, I might as well see who is in there. I hold the panda head, pull it and inside there was Jaden! Say What? He was struggling trying to set himself free, his mouth was cover by a bandage. Once he saw me, we stared at each other for what felt like hours. Until Jim broke the trance.  
" it was Johan's present. Jaden was gonna be his butler for 3 days. Jaden even agree to it"  
"Agree! More like he was force to! Poor Jaden" I said while I took of the bandage off huff mouth. He kept staring at me in wonder. "Are you ok? Come on get out of that panda suit"  
"do I know you? " Jaden ask, that hit me like a rock in the face. Panic ran through me, he knows who I am! I look at Rei in fear. Mentally asking her what to do.  
" w-what are you talking about" Rei said nervously, " This is Johan's sister Jesse, she just transfer from Europe."  
"ok " Jaden said with a suspicious look in his face. He wasn't convince at all. I just seatdrop and laugh.  
"Oh look at the time! It's late and I gatta go unpack .. " I fake yawn, took Rei's hand and ran off, before saying "thanks for everything, bye"

~~~~(・●・)~~~ later on

"I still don't get it! we would've told Jaden everything right there! Why didn't we? " Rei said while throwing her arms to express her frustration.  
"I panic, ok. I didn't know what to do. Now stop getting mad at me and help me find me friking room. Why are there so many rooms here!" we both where currently on a quest to find room 142 at the girls dorm. We walk from room 1 to 300 and no sign of room 142. It's like the Earth swallow it! Which with the luck I have it probably did.  
After giving 5 times around the dorm, which was like a castle for girls only. We found a map, or what was left of it anyways. Room number 142 was located at the far east side of the castle, and apparently it was the only room there. As we headed to my room I realize something. The closer we got to it, the less people I saw. Up to the point were there was no one. "Err... Rei? Why aren't any any people here? At all?"

"Beats me" said Rei, she was very calm compare to to me. This was creepy, I can't be in a room far from civilization! I am doom!

"Stop being so dramatic, I can tell what your thinking_" _said Rei.

"Yeah, and the faces I was making didn't help at all"

"hehehehe" Rei laugh "anyways we are here. Ready to see your fabulous new room. You are gonna be amaze by all-..." Rei open the door and inside there were boxes, boxes and dust.

"Yeah, I'm amaze by how old this room looks" I swear the only thing amazing about this room was how much dust it had. It was like gray snow. I'll just try to make dust angels when I get bored.

"Well, look at the bright side... there's a bed"

"I guess I have a lot of work to do. But What are all this boxes for?" I open the box closest to me. Inside there were books. " How to train your dragon. Evil spells. Dark magic. The occult and More! " I drop the books. "This is all dark magic! If anyone finds this I'll be... I don't even want to think about it!"

"Don't tell anyone for now. I'll come tomorrow and help you clean up, for now just rest." Rei said and hugged me.

"But.. but...but... ok I guess but could you use your magic and just make the dust disappear" I said pleading

"Sure, If it'll make you feel any better." The brunette said as she took out her want. " **Olim ad nos dis quid horologuium susurros **(1)**" **As she finish her sentence a burst of purple light came out of her wand. The light was blinding. I close my eyes, and kept mentally kicking myself for asking this to Rei. I forgot she always goes to extremes. When I open my eyes my yaw dropped and I hugged Rei till she couldn't breath.

._. thats it... I'll update soon... when I know where this story is going. Sorry for my bad spelling in this. As you can see I was having issues -.-"


End file.
